Employing the exhaust gas turbocharger in a suitable manner allows the power output of the internal combustion engine to be increased for a specified engine capacity. Furthermore, because of the lower weight per unit of power, the efficiency of the internal combustion engine can be increased by means of the exhaust gas turbocharger.
Exhaust gas turbochargers which have variable geometry exhibit a particularly high level of efficiency, that is those which have an adjusting drive to adjust the turbine geometry by means of which the efficiency of the turbine can be varied. Exhaust gas turbochargers with variable turbine geometry are widely used in diesel internal combustion engines and can be used in these engines without any problem because of the relatively low exhaust gas temperatures. Exhaust gas turbochargers with variable turbine geometry are also used in gasoline internal combustion engines.